Eat Me
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Magnus is a cannibal, with connections in the black market and the owner of a night bistro and bar. Alec is a florist who has a pension for sadism. Their paths cross, over and over and over again and each time, sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

1.

The kiss was sloppy. His companion still new to the whole experience not that he minded. He thought it was cute. Adorable even. He ran his fingers through the black locks and smiled into the kiss at the purr he received in return and pulled his partner closer.

"W…we should st…stop…"

"Do you want to?"

He moved down to kiss his neck and sucked on his collar bone grazing it with his teeth teasingly.

"N…no…"

His companion blushed and let out a small moan as he went back to nipping and sucking on his neck while his hands kneaded the flesh of his hips. He was nice and plump. Meaty. He bit harder making his companion whimper as he drew blood. He lapped at it with his tongue and bit down harder, biting through.

The man clawed his back, not that he cared. The pleas became garbled as blood poured down the front of his shirt. He let out one last straggled moan before he slumped forward against the other male limp.

Magnus pulled back, glad at his choice to wear a coat over his outfit. Blood stains were a bitch to get out of satin. He took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from his mouth and stepped over the body.

Magnus rounded the corner and tried to grab onto the wall as someone ran into him but missed by a few inches, his nails scrapping the brick as he went down, sprawled on his back.

"Shit, sorry," the young man currently lying on top of him apologized as he started to sit up.

"Usually I ask a man to buy me dinner before I let him get on top of me, but I suppose I can make an exception for you~" Magnus chuckled.

The younger man blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly as he stood up. He offered him a hand up. He was dressed in a pair of grey basketball shorts with a black t-shirt and running shoes. His hair was raven black and long enough it curled under his ears, pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"Do you have a habit of knocking men down? Or was I just lucky?"

"I was going for a jog and I must not been paying attention…" he apologized.

"At night? Isn't that dangerous?" Magnus asked. "This is New York. You might get jumped."

"I can take care of myself," the younger crossed his arms over his chest. "Trust me on this."

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it," Magnus smiled.

"What about you? Aren't you afraid you might get jumped?" he asked.

"I live a few blocks up, I'll be fine," Magnus answered. "But I appreciate the concern."

"I should head off. Gotta get home…sorry again about running into you," he apologized.

"It's quite alright," Magnus replied.

He watched him jog off and started walking back to his apartment. He hung up his coat and shut the door picking up his cat.

"He may not have been meaty, but there are more uses for him aside from a main dish~" he said going to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

This one's a tad longer~

2.

Magnus hummed to himself as he walked into the florist's. He went straight for the roses and frowned seeing one of the vases that held his favorite white roses empty. He looked around for a clerk and smiled seeing a familiar mop of black hair and long delicate pale fingers.

"Fancy seeing you here," he leaned against the counter watching him cut some of the stems off of some orchids.

"O…Oh…you're the guy I um ran into…right?" he asked.

"Magnus Bane," he answered offering a gloved hand. "And you are?"

"Alec…Lightwood…" he answered shaking his hand.

"Ah, the owner? Judging by your name tag."

"That'd be me. Is there something you need?"

"I own a bistro, and sadly the florist I used to go to moved shops, but luckily I found a new one, only you're out of white roses."

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "I will go see if we have any more in the back."

Magnus nodded and watched him go. He looked around some more and found a nice fresh bouquet of sapphire blue orchids. He leaned in and smelled them.

"We are out of white roses…I am really sorry…" Alec said coming back.

"That's alright, I'll take three dozen of these orchids," Magnus replied taking out his wallet. "I'd like them delivered to this address at six and I will take four with me."

Alec nodded. "That'll be forty five dollars and thirty four cents."

Magnus handed him a fifty and smiled taking the small bouquet. "Keep the change."

* * *

"Is there a reason you're staring at the door?" Ragnor asked sitting next to him at the bar. "And not being a hostess?"

"I'm having a drink and waiting for a delivery," he answered picking up his wine glass. He sat up as the door opened and Alec walked in. "And he's just arrived."

He finished off his glass and set it down before getting up and walking over. "Alec, I didn't think you'd be doing the delivery."

"My brother is out doing others and this was the last delivery so, I have the flowers all ready for you," he told him.

"Excellent," he smiled. "Raphael, could you give this young man a hand with the flowers please?"

The younger nodded and walked over.

"Join me for a drink when you're finished?" Magnus asked Alec.

"I…could use a drink," Alec smiled a bit and nodded. "Sure."

"Excellent," Magnus smiled back. "I shall be waiting."

He walked over to the bar and sat down pouring himself another glass of wine and waited. Alec walked over ten minutes later and sat down next to him.

"What are you drinking?" Magnus asked. "Ragnor can make anything you like."

"Really? I'll keep that in mind, for now I will just have a beer, any type will be fine," he told him. "I do have to drive home."

"How noble," Magnus drank more of his wine. "How did you become a florist?"

"Well, my father wanted me to be a lawyer, so I chose to study botany," he answered thanking Ragnor for the beer and drinking some. "I don't want to be a lawyer."

"That's good. I don't like lawyers," Magnus drank some of his wine. "They're to greasy."

Ragnor smirked at the joke and went back to cleaning the glasses. Magnus set his glass down.

"Are you hungry? We open in about ten minutes, and I can guarantee you a great table. I am the owner after all," he smiled.

"Do you mind if I take a rein check?" Alec asked. "I just already have plans tonight..."

"Of course, there will always be a table ready for you here," Magnus told him. "As long as you're willing to supply me with white roses and sapphire orchids."

"I like to give my customer's what they want," Alec nodded standing up. He took out his wallet and paid for the beer and took a card with the florist's logo on it and wrote down his number.

"Call me and we can set up a routine delivery," he smiled handing him the card.

"I will most definitely do that," Magnus promised.

"He's too skinny," Ragnor said picking up the bottle after Alec left.

"I don't plan to eat him Ragnor, at least not yet anyway," he tucked the card into his pocket and got up with his glass. "I'm going to be in my office. Come get me if there's a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

Lol another long one. I meant to keep these short but oh well

3.

Alec ran a hand through his hair as he walked up to the door of the bistro. He looked at his watch and saw that it was closing in on eight. Later than he planned but he hoped the other would forgive him.

He fixed the small bouquet of flowers he had in hand and opened the door stepping inside. Jazz music was playing. A small handful of people sitting at a few tables talking to their companions or enjoying a meal alone.

"He's in the back," the bartender, Ragnor he remembered, told him jerking his hand towards the stain glass door. "He's in a bit of a tizy so be fairwarned."

"Okay..." Alec nodded a little and headed towards the door knocking before hearing a muffled 'enter' and stepped inside.

"Hi...I hope I'm taking you from your work but I wanted to bring you these," he said offering the bouquet. "I thought you might like them. I mean they're not sapphire blue but they go with your eyes..." he cleared his throat blushing embarrassed.

"They're lovely," Magnus smiled and set his pen down. He stood up and walked around the desk and took the offered flowers and smelled them. "I'll go put them in a vase. Be right back."

Alec nodded and watched him go and looked around the office. It was very quaint and a little messy. Paper's everywhere he looked.

"Are you hungry?" Magnus asked coming back. He set the vase of flowers on the desk and straightened up some of the papers. "Sorry about the mess, bills and so on."

"I could eat," Alec nodded.

"Excellent," Magnus smiled.

He led him out of the office and shut the door behind them. He led him to a table and Alec pulled out his chair for him.

"Why thank you," Magnus said as he sat down.

"I'm nothing if not a gentleman," Alec replied as he pushed in his chair before sitting across from him.

Magnus smiled and handed him a menu. "I don't recommend the specials, they may be my recipes but they're only good if they're made by me."

"I'm...I'm a vegetarian so it'd be lost on me..." Alec admitted.

"A vegetarian?" Magnus asked.

"Well pescatarian I eat fish for protein twice a week," Alec answered.

"How interesting," Magnus mused. "Would you like a drink?"

"Whatever you're having will be fine," Alec replied.

"Two glasses of pinot noir coming right up," he said as he stood up.

Alec looked back down at his menu and noted the mostly meat dishes. He set down his menu when he had decided on his choice and glanced over at the bar seeing Magnus talking to the bartender. He looked away when he got their drinks and walked back over.

"Do you know what you're going to have?" he asked sitting down.

He motioned over a waiter as he sat down setting the glasses on the table.

"I will have the grilled salmon with a side of roasted potato's and carrots," he answered.

"Just bring me my usual," Magnus told him handing the menu's off.

The waiter nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

"How long have you been vegetarian?" Magnus asked picking up his wine.

"Ten years," Alec answered. "I haven't looked back since."

"I must applaud you, I don't think I'd ever be able to give up my carnivorous lifestyle," he smirked a little as he said it. "I enjoy it to much."

"It's not always for everyone, my brother tried it once, he last two weeks before I caught him eating a double bacon cheeseburger in the bathroom," Alec laughed a little. "He lasted longer than I thought he would though."

"A botanist and a vegetarian. Eating habits and occupations aside, how old are you?"

"Twenty two, you?"

"Twenty three."

"Really? I thought you were at least twenty."

"Charming, attractive and smart. I feel like I've one the lottery~"

Alec blushed and drank some of his wine. "Sorry...it's um...sort of the first time I've ever actually been to dinner with another man..."

"Newly out of the closet?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah..." he answered. "Almost half a year now."

"Congratulations," Magnus smiled. "So this makes me your first date?"

"I...yes..." he nodded blushing a bit more.

"Well, I just want you to know," Magnus leaned over the table. "I do put out on the first date." He sat back as the waiter brought their food.

Alec drank more of his wine and nodded when he asked for a refill. Magnus smiled at him over his own glass and began cutting into his own dish. Alec picked up his fork and began eating his own food their conversation ceasing for the moment. He watched Magnus set down his fork and grabbed the arm of a passing waiter and whispered something into his ear before letting him go and sending him on his way.

"Everything alright?" Alec asked.

"I just wanted him to tell the chef I will speaking to him after the bistro's closed. Been meaning to bid him farewell but I wanted to wait until I had his replacement. How's your salmon?"

"Tasy," Alec smiled. "And how is your...ehh...what is that?"

"It's haggis. Sheep heart, liver and lungs with onions, and a few other little ingredients," Magnus answered. "Scottish recipe."

"How...interesting..." Alec took another bite of salmon and looked at the dish. "It's all just chopped up and mixed together?"

"I prefer larger chunks of meat but more or less, why? Interested in trying some?" Magnus teased lightly as he ate a few of his vegetables.

"No thank you. Even if I did eat meat, I am clearly not as adventurous as you are," he answered with a smile. "But do enjoy."

"That was the best salmon I have had in while," Alec said once he'd finished.

"If you think that was the best then you should let me cook for you next time," Magnus smiled. "In fact, I'm hosting a little dinner party this weekend. Why don't you come? I promise to include vegetarian options."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Alec started to decline.

"No imposition," Magnus told him. "I insist really."

"You're not going to stop asking til I say no huh?"

"Probably not. So is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes."

"Good. And maybe after everyone leaves, we can get to know each other a bit better."

"I'd enjoy that. I sadly have to say good bye now. two funerals, a wedding and retirement party tomrrow. Busy day," Alec said taking out his wallet to pay.

"First of all, on the house, and secondly, allow me to walk you out," Magnus replied standing up.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.

"I woudln't have said it if I wasn't," Magnus answered.

He put his wallet away and stood up walking with him outside to his car. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt the other man's lips against his own and leaned into it kissing back before the other pulled away.

"Good night Alec."

He went back into the bistro the door closing with a soft click behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

I meant to keep these short but oh well lol. Glad you like them :)

I apologize for spelling errors

4.

"I can't believe you invited that florist here for dinner," Ragnor said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I invited him to dinner Ragnor. Not for," Magnus replied. "And I can invite who ever I want. It's my dinner party."

"And yet it consists of one florist, two of your ex-lovers, myself, Catarina, a sixteen year old you rescued from joining a gang...need I go on?"

"So the group is a bit colorful personality wise," Magnus shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that."

He dried his hands off as the door buzzer went off and he pressed the bottom with a sparkly pink nail.

"Yes?"

"Um...It's me, I mean Alec. I hope I'm not to early..."

"Of course not, come right up, door's unlocked."

Magnus buzzed him in and Ragnor poured himself another drink and went to sit on the couch. He put the main course back into the oven and cleaned up. He went to the door as Alec knocked and opened it smiling.

"You brought flowers," he said.

"Rose this time, yellow and pink," Alec replied. "They're for you of course. I was told to never show up empty handed."

"They're lovely of course," Magnus took the flowers and motioned him in. "Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a drink? Water? Beer? Scotch? And I have white or red wine."

"Beer will be fine, I'm not much of a wine drinker," Alec answered.

"Or a meat eater," Ragnor smirked. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"Ignore him," Magnus said going to the kitchen. "I do."

Alec sat down in one of the chairs and thanked Magnus for the beer.

"Since you vegetarian, I prepared you both salmon and some trout, went by the market just this morning and got it nice and fresh."

"You really didn't have to go through all that trouble...I would've been fine with just salad," Alec blushed a little embarrassed.

"Nonsense, what sort of host would I be if I didn't cater to each of my guests needs? Now you sit here and I am going to check on dinner," he said standing up.

"So, you're a vegetarian but you eat fish?" Ragnor asked drinking his own beer.

"Pescatarian," Alec answered. "I eat fish because I need protein in my diet. But I usually only eat it twice a week."

"Really? How interesting."

"Well Cat just cancelled, she had an emergency at the hospital," Magnus pouted a bit as he walked back into the living room. "Ah well, more for us then I suppose. Camille, Woolsey and Raphael should be here soon. Ragnor, could you set the table for me?"

"This crystal or the china?" He asked standing up.

"The china will do," he answered getting out the silverware.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alec asked feeling a little awkward.

"You can sit here and look handsome," Magnus answered pulling out a chair.

Alec nodded and got up sitting in the directed chair and watched Magnus move around the kitchen as he got everything set up. Magnus smiled again when he caught him looking and chuckled as Alec blushed.

"There's nothing wrong with staring," he teased carrying over the dishes.

"My mother always taught me it was rude to stare," Alec replied. "Learned that lesson quiet well…" he rubbed his arm a little.

"You're mother…she's on the city council right?" Ragnor asked picking up his drink.

"Yes…" Alec nodded.

"Ragnor, we are not having dinner to discuss politics or interrogate Alexander…is it alright if I call you Alexander?"

"It's fine," Alec told him. "Once people know who my mother is…well…it's all politics and I don't mind if you call me Alexnader."

"Ugh, just kiss and date already," Ragnor wrinkled his nose.

Alec blushed embarrassed and Magnus rolled his eyes pulling away as the door buzzed. He buzzed them back in and finished getting everything all set up.

"Everything smells wonderful in here," Camille said as she walked into the apartment. "Who's this little blue eyed beauty?"

"Hands off, Magnus has already laid claim," Ragnor replied. "You know how he can be."

"Alec, meet Camille Belcourt. She owns the Dumort hotel, the man with her is Woolsey Scott, founder of the Praes Lupus organization to help wayward teens and children and of course Raphael, he works at the bistro as a waiter," Magnus introduced the others.

"If you ever get tired of all the," Camille walked over and handed him a card. "Call me sometime."

"If everyone is done fawning over the new guy at the table, I'd like to serve dinner," Magnus said clapping his hands together. "So everyone take your seats."

"You have a very colorful group of friends," Alec chuckled a bit as he drank his beer. "And very touchy."

"I know, I'm sorry about Camille," Magnus apologized putting the last of the leftovers in the fridge and handing a container to Alec. "I'm glad you came though."

"I'm glad you invited me. I had a fun time," he smiled.

"Maybe next time, it could just be the two of us," Magnus smiled back and leaned against the counter.

"If you're trying to get me into bed, dinner and dessert already did the trick," Alec told him leaning forward and kissing him.

Magnus kissed back and braced his hands on the counter to keep his balance and smiled nipping at his bottom lip and sucking. Alec pulled away after a little while and chuckled at the small whine he got.

"I have an early morning," he told him.

"Spend the night," Magnus replied.

"I can't…" Alec gave him an apologetic look. "I'd like to but I can't…"

"Why? Does the car turn back into a pumpkin at midnight?" Magnus joked.

"No I just…I like you…I don't want things to go to fast between us…" Alec replied.

The other nodded. "I can understand that…" he sighed. "Kiss goodnight?"

Alec smiled and gave him another kiss before pulling away after a few minutes and picking up the container. "Goodnight Magnus."

He reluctantly left the apartment and shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

I meant to keep these short but oh well lol. Glad you like them :)

I apologize for spelling errors

5.

"Alexander, it's been awhile," Valentine said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What brings you here?"

"Sexual frustration," he answered siting at the bar.

"Wouldn't happen to be that man you're seeing would it?" the elder asked fixing him a drink.

"It would...he's getting upset because I can't have sex with him..."

"Can't or won't?"

"I would love to. Believe me I would. This man he is just gorgeous. He's perfect, the things he can do with his mouth and he's a biter, look at what he did to my neck," he pulled down the collar of his shirt and Valentine let out a whistle. "And that was last Friday."

"He did that? It's like he was trying to eat you," he said.

"I know, I mean, you'd think it'd hurt but it's like he knows the right places to bite so it feels good and I just want to shove him and fuck him against the nearest surface-"

"So why don't you?" Valentine interrupted.

"You know i have problems with self control...and pain, more along the lines of inflicting it..."

"I really doubt he's going to have a problem with that. I'm pretty sure some of those bites were bleeding. So back there and do to him what you told me you wanted to do."

Alec downed the shot he gave him and nodded. "I'm blaming you if this goes south old man."

"Wouldn't be the first."

* * *

"We should really stop," Alec gasped as Magnus bit and sucked on his neck. He groaned as he slipped his hands down his pants and started stroking him. He grabbed his hand and Magnus slumped against him with a groan.

"Alexander, as much as I adore you, this whole no sexual anything is really starting to get on my nerves..." he said pulling his hand back.

"I know, I'm sorry," Alec apologized.

"Just how sorry are you?" Magnus purred leaning in and kissing him again. He slid his hands under his shirt and stroked his chest grinding their hips together.

Alec felt his self control loosening as he gripped his hips and pulled him closer grinding his hips back.

"Fuck," he groaned as Magnus bit his neck again and sucked.

Magnus sat back licking his lips. "Do not make my four hours of primping and prepping go to waste Alexander. I want you to fuck me hard and oh so dirty," he murmured into his ear. "Think you can do that?"

Alec reached up and wove his fingers in his hair tugging a bit harder than intended but was pleasantly surprised at the low groan Magnus gave him. He leaned in and kissed his throat biting down hard.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully," he told him. "Nod if you can do that."

Magnus nodded and Alec searched his face for any signs of discomfort. He swallowed and nodded. "Good. Now, I want you to address me as sir. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy."

Alec let go of his hair and motioned for him to stand up and took him to his bedroom. He walked over to his closet and grabbed the leather bounds he kept hanging on the back of the door and walked back over.

"I want you to undress very slowly for me," he leaned against the dresser.

"Yes sir~" Magnus began unbuttoning his shirt and turned so his back was to him and looked at him over his shoulder through half lidded eyes and slowly lowered it off his shoulders letting it fall onto the floor.

Alec watched as he started to pull his pants down and he bit his lip. He walked over and dropped the bindings on the bed and cupped his ass after he got his pants to his thighs and squeezed. He pulled his hand back and spanked it chuckling at the sharp intake of breath Magnus did. He got on his knees and pulled pants the rest of the way off and tossed them aside running his hands up his legs.

"You are gorgeous you know that?" he looked up at him.

"Why thank you sir," Magnus blushed a little bit.

Alec got up and nudged him towards the bed. "Sit down and hold out your wrists."

Magnus did so and watched him tie the leather cuffs around his wrists before connecting them with a metal chain. He pushed him down onto the bed and smirked as he pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor along with his pants and climbed on top of him bracing his hands on either side of his head.

"I am going to fuck you so hard," he purred. "You won't be able to walk right for days."


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

I meant to keep these short but oh well lol. Glad you like them :)

I apologize for spelling errors

6.

Magnus pushed his glasses up as he waited for Ragnor. He looked at his watch and frowned. He was late.

"I thought you believed frown lines give you early wrinkles."

Magnus looked up and smiled happy, but surprised.

"Alec, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jogging," he answered. "I packed on a few extra pounds since I started dating you. Not that I'm complaining."

"Just because you don't eat meat doesn't mean you have to have to give up good taste," Magnus replied.

"What are you doing out here?" Alec asked looking around.

"Waiting for Ragnor. We're meeting with the butcher," he answered.

"At night...?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's busy during the day," Magnus answered with a slight shrug. "And my bistro is open at night. It works."

Alec nodded a little. "Well...maybe you could come over when you're done? We could have a drink?"

"I can't tonight...I had to fire the new chef. He was a little rough and bad for business, I've got to go over the new menu, and get everything all prepped. Big party tomorrow night, I'm sorry," Magnus spotted Ragnor over his shoulder. "I'll call you okay?"

"Um..okay..." Alec nodded a little as he hurried off.

"You're late," Magnus frowned. "Where were you?"

"I got held up. Don't get your panties in a twist," Ragnor told him.

"Let's just go," he said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the building. "Honestly, I would've been better off bringing Raphael with me."

Ragnor snorted. "I'm not sure that would've been any better. He would've argued with you the entire way."

"Well at least he would've been on time," Magnus muttered.

* * *

"Magnus, do you really need five livers?" Ragnor asked watching him stock his fridge.

"You can never have two many livers, or eyeballs, or brains," Magnus answered. "Although I do miss carving into a nice body. Nothing like it."

"Then why don't you?" Ragnor asked picking up his drink. "Is it because of the vegetarian?"

"His name is Alec, and no..." Magnus closed the fridge and picked up his wine.

"I knew dating him was going to be a bad idea," Ragnor said. "He's goign to turn you into one of them."

"Ragnor, I will never stop eating the meat of other people. I will never give up meat, I've just...domesticated a little."

"More like a lot," Ragnor pointed out. "What do you even see in him?"

"I like him...he's cute, funny, great in bed, really great in bed actually, he does this thing with his fingers and-"

Forget I asked," Ragnor interrupted. "I'm going."

"So soon?"

"Sorry but I have more important things than listen to you talk about your sex life. And I'm not nearly drunk enough."

"Fine, go, leave me."

"Okay I will."

Magnus huffed a little bit as Ragnor left the apartment and shut the door behind him. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the contacts before clicking Alec's number and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey," Alec greeted. "Thought you were busy."

"It turned out I was unbusy...what are you up to?" Magnus asked going to his bedroom.

"Just lying on the couch. Watching porn, thinking about you," he answered.

"You're watching porn? I never took you for the porn type."

"Well you said you were busy, gotta find that release some where."

"You sound upset..." Magnus put his phone on speaker and started changing out of his clothes.

"That's because I am," Alec told him.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Magnus asked.

"Maybe not call at two in the morning," Alec answered. "I gotta go. Night."

Magnus blinked as the line went dead. He put the phone on the charger and got into bed. He'd just go by the florist in the morning and apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

I meant to keep these short but oh well lol. Glad you like them :)

I apologize for spelling errors

7.

"Where should I put these?" Alec asked setting the groceries on the counter.

"The things that need to be kept cold can be put away except for the pork and the tofu and the onions. I'm going to make us some stir fry for dinner. Everything else I will put away later," Magnus answered hanging up his jacket and shutting the door.

Alec nodded and grabbed the ice cream opening the freezer and pausing seeing a small container on the bottom shelf with scribbled handwriting on the lid. He set the ice cream aside and picked up the container and popped the lid blinking.

"Magnus..."

"Yes?"

"Why is there a container of fingers in your freezer?"

"Oh...those..."

"Yes. These. Care to explain?"

"Well...how do I put this delicately...I am a cannibal."

"A cannibal? Like...eating people...?" Alec asked slowly.

Magnus nodded and walked over. "Yes...only I buy my food from a respectable establishment."

"You're kidding right?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "This is joke and this," he pointed to the fingers, "are just some sort of elaborate dish..."

"No...No joke..." Magnus shook his head. "I'm being one hundred percent serious."

Alec's smile faltered a second as the weight of his words suddenly sank in. He dropped the container on the counter along with the lid and took a step away from them. He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"So...you...you actually eat...people? Flesh? And...and..." he trailed off.

Magnus nodded and winced as Alec hunched over the sink emptying the contents of his stomach. He hesitated before going over and rubbing his back before getting him some water. He rinsed out the sink as Alec managed to sit on the floor with his head between his leg's breathing deeply.

"If it makes you feel better. I've never fed anything to you..." Magnus told him. "All fish and vegetables."

"That...night we first met...when I ran into you, you were coming out of the alley...and I heard on the news that some guy was found dead, they thought a wild dog or something had attacked him because..." Alec didn't finish and drank some more water.

"That was me yes...it happens sometimes, I do like to go out occasionally..." Magnus told him. "It's one habit that I suppose will never break."

Alec nodded a little. "It's...that's a lot to let sink in..."

"I understand and if you want to leave-"

"I never said that," Alec interrupted. "I...this...this will take some time to get used to...I just need some time to let it sink in but, I'm not going to leave. I like you to much to let something like this get in the way of what I feel about you."

"Really?" Magnus asked. "You're not going to freak out? Yell? Ask if I'm going to eat you?"

"Oh...trust me, once this all sinks in I will have a full on freak out," Alec chuckled a little bit. "But until then, I would love to try your vegetarian stir fry."

"Coming right up," he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

I meant to keep these short but oh well lol. Glad you like them :)

I apologize for spelling errors

8.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" Alec asked setting down the knife he was using. He wanted to surprise Magnus with dinner and he had not expected Ragnor to be there. And now the green eyed man was staring with such intensity that he felt like he was under a microscope.

"I'm trying to figure out what Magnus sees in you," he answered taking another drink of his beer. "You're skinny, and you don't eat meat."

"I am not skinny," Alec rolled his eyes. "And I eat fish meat."

"That doesn't count," Ragnor shook his head. "I mean meat. Red meat, the bloody kind the kind-"

"That I have?" Alec interrupted. He picked up another knife and grabbed the sharpening stone running it along the sharp end of the blade. "You can talk about it all you want, go into gorey detail about how he likes to eat people. It wont' scare me off. In the word's of my sister, I'm emotionally stunted. Sure I can fake it when I need to but," he cut himself off with a shrug and set down the stone before taking the steak out of the container and starting to cut into it. "Magnus is the first person in which things just come naturally, and I'm not going to let the fact that he's a cannibal get in the way of what we have. If you don't like it then you are free to leave."

Ragnor narrowed his eyes a slight fraction as he watched Alec move about the kitchen. "He mentioned you're a sadist."

"Interested," Alec smirked teasingly as he grabbed a pan. "Course you don't strike me as the begging type. Then again neither did Magnus, at least, not before we started having sex. Man moans like a little whore."

Ragnor was on his feet in an instant and in two long strides he had reached Alec and slapped him hard. Alec feigned a look of shock and tsked. "My sister hits harder than you."

"Everything alright boys?" Magnus asked stepping into the apartment.

"Just peachy," Alec answered with a smile. "I'm making dinner. I hope steaks alright."

"Steak will do just fine," Magnus replied. "Are you staying Ragnor?"

"No, I'm leaving," he answered leveling his gaze at Alec. "Dinner plans with Raphael."

"Course, well give him my best," Magnus said going into the bedroom.

"Best not keep him waiting," Alec waved with the knife. "Bye."

Ragnor growled under his breath. "This isn't over Lightworm," he grabbed his coat shutting the door behind him as he left.

"What happened to your face?" Magnus frowned and carefully ran his fingers over the spot Ragnor had slapped.

"I had to deliver a bouquet of break up flowers, not fun," Alec shrugged a little bit. "I'll be alright. You just have a seat." He poured him a glass of wine and handed it to him. "Tonight I am going to cook for you."

"There are so many other things I'd love to eat," Magnus teased raking his gaze over Alec's form.

"Oh really?" Alec chuckled.

Magnus leaned in and kissed him. Alec pulled earning a small whine. "If you are on your best behavior during dinner, I'll give you a nice big reward," he nipped his ear teasingly.

"And if I misbehave?"

"Then I'm going to have to punish you aren't I?"

"Both are so tempting~"

Magnus picked up the wine glass and leaned against the counter. "But I suppose I can be on my best behavior for one night."

Alec smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

I meant to keep these short but oh well lol. Glad you like them :)

I apologize for spelling errors

9.

"Al..Alec...fuck...it's not going to fit" Magnus bit his lip and arched his back a little.

"Almost...there..." Alec grunted. "Just take deep breaths okay? Just a little more and..."

Magnus groaned and strained a little as they continued. "It's not going to fit, this...is not a big entrance you know."

"It'll fit even if I have to shove it through," Alec told him.

"But then it'll rip or break or something..." Magnus frowned and made a startled noise as he was lurched forward a little.

"Almost there...got it!" Alec grinned and Magnus sagged against him as they got the couch through the door. "I told you it'd fit."

Magnus rolled his eyes and looked at his nails. "Sure it fit, but now I need to get my nails done again. I just got this manicure too."

Alec wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek before letting go to put the couch in the spot they had designated for it. "You think we're moving in together to soon?" He asked.

"Do you think we are?" Magnus asked going to the kitchen. "I mean...if we're going to be honest here, you do spend a lot of time at my apartment...it only seems natural right?"

"I guess..." Alec nodded and sat down on the couch as Magnus walked over with two glasses of ice tea for them. He pulled him into his lap and smiled as he took his glass. "Sides, how many people can say they moved in with a cannibal right?"

"Not to many," Magnus drank some of his ice tea and smiled as Alec kissed him.

"What do you say we break in our new couch?" He asked.

"What do you say you close your door before you start having sex."

"And who might you be?" Magnus asked looking over the blond in the doorway. "You look good enough to eat." He ran his tongue over his teeth and smiled.

Alec frowned a little. "...That's my brother...Jace..."

"Nice to meet you Jace. Fancy a glass of iced tea? Freshly made," Magnus said getting up.

"No thanks," Jace shook his head. "I just came to see Alec...he texted me his new address so I was bring him the mail..."

"Great, thanks," Alec got up and grabbed Jace by the arm almost forcefully dragging him back downstairs and outside. He didn't like the look Magnus was giving the blond as he watched him.

"So that's the new guy?" Jace asked. "He's pretty cute."

"Are you suddenly gay or something...?" Alec asked taking the mail.

"Eh no, I still like girls," Jace answered shaking his head. "You going to introduce him to mom and dad?"

"Not yet..." Alec answered. _First I deal to with a problem..._ "Thanks for bringing me the mail. Tell Clary I said hi."

He close the front door of the apartment as he went back inside and took the stairs two at a time shutting the apartment door close and dropping the mail on the coffee table.

"That was fast," Magnus said glancing up from the pan on the stove.

Alec noticed he was frying some left over pasta with- "Is that a heart?" Alec asked walking over.

"...It's only half..." Magnus answered with a small shrug.

"Bedroom. Now," Alec turned off the stove and grabbed Magnus's hand dragging him to the bedroom.

"What's gotten into-"

Alec covered his mouth with his hand. "You don't get to talk. Nod if you understand."

Magnus raised an eyebrow but nodded. Alec uncovered his mouth and pointed to the bed where Magnus obediently sat. Alec went over to the chest at the foot of the bed and lifted the latches before open it and grabbing what he needed.

"Close your eyes."

Magnus eyed him a little skeptically but did so and Alec got on the bed behind him and tied the blind fold around his head making sure it wasn't to tight or to loose. He tied his wrists behind his back with leather cuffs and used the smaller chain to keep them close together so he couldn't move them.

"Alec-"

"I didn't say you could talk," Alec interrupted. "Am I going to have to gag you because I know so many other good uses for that mouth of yours."

Magnus shook his head and kept his mouth closed.

"Get on the floor, on your knees," Alec ordered. "Facing the bed."

Magnus did as told and Alec stood up undoing his belt and pulling his jeans down. He tilted Magnus's chin up with a finger and traced his lower lip smirking a little.

"Open your mouth."

He watched him slowly part his lips and saw the pearly whites of his teeth. He guided his mouth to his member and groaned softly as Magnus started to suck. He fist some of his hair and tugged sharply as his teeth scrapped his a little earning a small whimper.

"Careful," Alec told him.

Magnus went back to sucking being more careful and flicked his tongue over the tip before taking him all the way in to the base. He made a small noise as Alec began thrusting into his mouth and relaxed his throat. Alec moaned as he came down his throat. He pulled out once he finished and pulled his boxers up letting his hair go.

He trailed his fingers down to his throat. "You're nice and hard now aren't you?"

Magnus nodded and moaned as Alec's foot gently rubbed his crotch. Alec moved his foot and chuckled as Magnus whined. He helped him up and kissed him before pushing him onto the bed and pulling his sweats off.

"Spread your legs."

Magnus blushed and did so. Alec leaned down and kissed him again as he coated his fingers in lube making quick but thorough work of the prep. And picked up the small vibrating plug he picked up a few days again and slowly pushing it in. He wiped his fingers off once he was finished and rubbed his thighs soothingly.

"All done."

He untied the blindfold and sat on the bed to uncuff him. Magnus blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted and pulled his sweats back up.

"That's it...?" he asked.

"Yep. Is it alright if I come with you to the restaurant tonight?" he answered.

"Course..." Magnus nodded a little. "I guess I'll just go and finish heating up my lunch. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm gonna finish unpacking my things."

He playfully smacked his ass as Magnus walked out and waited until he was gone before picking up the small remote. He pressed the setting for level two and smiled as Magnus yelped. He let it go for a few minutes before turning it off and went back to unpacking his things.

* * *

"You're an evil man Alexander Lightwood," Magnus nearly growled as he tried to grab the remote from him.

"Me?" Alec smirked and turned the remote to the highest setting watching Magnus sink to his knees with his hands in his lap trying and failing not to moan.

He whimpered and clenched his hands giving Alec as much of a glare as he could manage. "The...the...these are..m..my good...good pants yo...you asshole..." He moaned.

"I'll get them dry cleaned," Alec sat down on his desk and flipped through some of the papers.

"Yo...you would...wouldn't..." Magnus looked at him.

"Try me," Alec told him.


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description (not that I'll get into to much detail), Sex of course and foul language.

I meant to keep these short but oh well lol. Glad you like them :)

I apologize for spelling errors

10.

"And who might you be?" Magnus smiled as he walked up to the counter of the florist shop.

He looked down at the teenager standing at the register

"Don't bother," Alec walked over and set the rose cutters on the table. "He doesn't speak."

"Oh?" Magnus took out his wallet.

"Could you go see what I need to order?" Alec said handing the boy a clip board.

He nodded and walked away.

"My younger brother, he had an accident when he was little and he hasn't really talked since," Alec explained once he had gone.

"I'm sorry," Magnus frowned a little. "That's terrible..."

Alec shrugged a little and picked up the red roses and wrapped them in some parchment paper.

"I've never seen you buy red roses before," he said setting them down carefully.

"They're not for me," Magnus told him. "And before you go and get any wild idea's in that head of yours. I'm going to the cemetery today."

"The cemetery?"

"I like to place roses on all the unmarked graves. Let the sleeping know that someone is thinking of them."

Alec nodded and leaned over the counter giving him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Possibly, possibly not. I have a few things to attend to," Magnus told him and kissed back. "But don't worry alright? I only have eyes for you."

"You better," Alec gave him another kiss.

Magnus chuckled and picked up the roses as he walked out of the shop and got into his car. He carefully set the roses down on the seat next to him as he started driving to the cemetery. He parked away from the other cars and picked up the roses as he got out of the car. He wove his way in and around the graves and stopped at a familiar one.

It was old. The stone was old and cracked, falling apart really. He picked up the vase next to the grave and took out the old dead ones replacing them with a few of the fresh and set it back down. He moved on to the next. Each time clearing the dead ones and replacing them with the fresh. He stopped at the last and laid the flowers down on the headstone.

"Vising a loved one sir?" the grounds keeper asked leaning against his shoulder.

"You could say that," Magnus nodded a little bit and offered him a smile.

He walked back to his car and got in, driving back to his apartment and pouring himself a glass of wine.

* * *

"You've been extra quiet this evening...hardly picked at the liver you cooked," Alec pointed out.

He wrapped his arms around him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder. He kissed his neck and ran his hands under his shirt. "Talk to me?"

"It won't interest you," Magnus replied.

"Everything about you interest me," Alec told him. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"It really won't interest you Alec." Magnus dried his hands off and turned around so he was facing him. "Ramblings of hopeless romantic. Nothing more."

"I'll still listen, if you want me to," Alec replied.

"I don't want to bore you," Magnus shook his head.

"You could never bore me," Alec said giving him a kiss. "Come on, we'll sit on the couch and you can tell me what's bothering you or not bothering you and I will listen and not say a word. I promise."

"You aren't going to let this go until I tell you are you?" he asked as Alec led him over to the couch.

"Nope."

Magnus rolled his eyes and sat down next to Alec.

"When I went to the cemetery today, earlier this after noon, I wasn't there placing roses on unmarked graves, I was placing them on the graves of my old lovers...who...are dead..." Magnus sighed.

"Dead because they died or dead because...?" Alec trailed off leaving the question open.

"It's...complicated," Magnus answered. "I didn't, eat them. I didn't do that. I never...I never told them about it, you're the only one who knows, and Camille, only I never count her because she's just as bad as I am."

"So what happened?" Alec asked.

"They died, none of them felt I was permanent enough for them, I wouldn't last, be willing to be in a long committed relationship," Magnus answered. "I only heard about their deaths in the obituaries or through friends of a friend so I go and I lay roses on their graves because I never stopped loving them, because despite never being able to tell them about me, I was still able to be myself."

Alec nodded a little understanding. "I hope you lay orchid's at my grave," Alec said after awhile.

"I hope I won't have to," Magnus admitted.


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Rating: M for description Sex of course and foul language. Rated for the violence. I tried my best not to do to much detail. May move this story to Archive of our own

I apologize for spelling errors

11.

Alec picked up his beer bottle as he watched Magnus dance with some bleach blond, muscle head of a guy. Some how he had been convinced to come out with Magnus and Raphael and even Ragnor, to a dance club. Pandemonium. He wrinkled his nose a little as he looked around. Everyone was dancing, bodies pressed against each other, grinding into it.

"Jealous?" Ragnor smirked catching his attention.

"Hardly," Alec looked back at his bottle.

Magnus walked over leading the guy by the hand and titled Alec's chin up with a finger. "Come outside with us." There was a dark glint in his eye that Alec couldn't place. He looked over at Ragnor who was to busy with his arm around Raphael. The two males were full on making out like it was going out of style.

He looked back at Magnus who was holding out his hand to him. He finished off his beer and took Magnus's hand following him outside. Part of his brain was telling him he shouldn't have followed, however, his jealousy won over as he soon found himself held back in an alley by Magnus's sharp gaze, while the blond was kissing every inch of Magnus's skin that he could reach.

Something glinted in Magnus's hand and Alec saw it was the ring he had been wearing. He ran his finger down the man's neck and kissed a spot. Running the sharp tip of the ring over it. Alec saw the man tense as Magnus dragged it down. Blood welling to the surface. Magnus sealed his lips over it, sucking, making the man moan before he sank his teeth in and then the man's body jerked.

His lips stained red when the man stopped moving. Fell onto the ground. His gaze fell on Alec as he licked his lips. Blood stained his shirt. Red against pale white and then Alec was kissing him.

Pressing his body hard against the wall behind him. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt the tip of the ring in his hair but never felt the pain. He turned Magnus around, arms pinned above his head with one hand while the other reached around and unclasped his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Alec undid his own, just enough so he thrust inside of him.

Magnus choked on a moan. Nails digging into the wall, hips jutting back to meet his thrusts. It was hard, brutal, dirty. Alec covered his mouth to keep him quiet and thrust all the way to completion, not letting up until Magnus bit down on his hand, coming so hard his back arched.

They panted, slumped against each other until they heard voices. They fixed themselves, ducking out of the alley and half way down the block when they heard the sirens. Magnus had long since cleaned his mouth off. Lipstick reapplied. Coat covering the red.

"I love you," Alec whispered after they got back to the apartment. After they showered, after they made love. Slowly.

Magnus smiled, sat up to kiss him and wove his fingers in his hair. "Love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

A\N: So this is an idea I'm playing with where Magnus is a cannibal and Alec is slightly psychotic. I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.

Sorry this one's so terrible :/ Next chapter's going to have Camille in it though :)

Rating: M for description Sex of course and foul language. Rated for the violence.

I apologize for spelling errors

12.

Alec dropped his keys into the bowl by the door as he stepped into the apartment and inhaled deeply.

"You're home early," he grinned shutting the door and going to the kitchen.

Magnus was standing at the stove with a glass of wine in one hand and stirring some sauce with the other.

"Had to leave," Magnus answered.

"Everything okay?" Alec walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the nape of his neck. "You seem upset."

"Fight with Ragnor...man's a dick..." Magnus relaxed against him.

"What'd he do?" Alec ran his fingers through his hair.

"He was saying that you and I shouldn't be together..." he answered with a small shrug. He drank the rest of his wine and set the glass down.

"Maybe he's just jealous?" Alec mused. "Aren't he and Raphael have a little bit of a relationship crisis ever since Simon started working at the restaurant?"

"Ragnor's not really the jealous type," Magnus sighed. "Otherwise I'd agree with you."

"I'm not really the jealous type either but seeing you with other men and women at the bistro does get my blood boiling," Alec murmured slipping his hands down the back of his pants and squeezing his ass.

"I'm trying to cook Alec," Magnus tried to shrug him off.

"I'm certain you have been at the stove since you've been home," Alec pointed out.

He reached over and turned off the burner. "Come on, I'll give you a foot massage." He took his hand and led him over to the couch and got him to sit down. "No sex, just a nice foot rub okay? You can even watch project runway while I do it."

"That sounds nice," Magnus admitted as he sat down. "Can I have another glass of wine?"

"Of course you can," Alec poured him another glass and handed it to him before going to the bathroom and grabbing some lotion. He sat on the floor and started with his left foot. He got some lotion and warmed it between his hands before starting to massage his foot.

Magnus made a pleased noise and drank some of his wine while he watched his show. Alec leaned back against the coffee table as he worked. He ran his hands up his legs and rubbed gently before bringing his hand back down to his ankle.

Magnus's other foot found it's way into his lap and he rubbed gently still focused on the tv. Alec glanced up and shifted a little trying to focus on the massage he was doing. Magnus's foot pressed a little more firmer into his crotch and started rubbing up and down.

Alec bit his lip and subtly tried to lift his hips. He finished with his left and moved to his right foot the left taking the place of the right and didn't stop it's motion as it moved.

"Magnus...I know what you're doing," he tried to keep his breath even.

"I have no idea what you mean," Magnus replied drinking some more of his wine before setting the glass down. "I'm just sitting here, watching my show...enjoying my amazing foot massage from my amazing boyfriend."

Alec smirked and ran his fingers along the underside of his foot and Magnus giggled trying to pull his foot back. "Someone's ticklish~"

"Al...Alec st..stop it..." Magnus squirmed and made a startled noise as Alec moved to get on top of him tickling his sides. "Uncle! I surrender," Magnus laughed and took deep breaths to calm himself down as Alec sat up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"God you're amazing," Alec said leaning down and kissing him.

Magnus laughed a little more and rolled his hips. "And you're hard."

"You're fault," Alec told him. "Guess you'll have to take care of it." He kissed him again and moved his hands to his hips.

"Bedroom?" Magnus asked.

"Couch," Alec answered tugging his pants down.


End file.
